Fin de semana en la playa (amourshipping)
by ObeliskSlayer
Summary: Ash y sus amigos deciden pasar un fin de semana en la playa, nuestro heroe no podra descansar bien debido cierta pelimiel que ocupa todo el tiempo sus pensamientos. ¿ Que sucede con Ash? Pasen y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

Empieza un día soleado para nuestros héroes que se encuentran en ciudad Coumarine, luego de una batalla dura contra Ramos el líder del gimnasio Coumarine, Ash logra ganar su cuarta medalla de gimnasio y por petición de Serena deciden quedarse un fin de semana completo para disfrutar de la playa.

En el centro pokemon, mas precisamente en la habitación de dos chicos, estos se encontraban teniendo una conversación debido a una duda que tenia cierto científico.

¿ Estas seguro que quieres quedarte mas en esta ciudad en lugar di ir al siguiente gimnasio ? - Pregunto un chico rubio de lentes.

Si Clemont estoy seguro, a demás creo que mis pokemon y yo necesitamos un descanso después de tantas batallas - Dijo un chico de cabello azabache, camisa azul con blanco y un pantalón azul oscuro, llevaba una gorra roja con blanca y en su cama se encontraba su fiel amigo pikachu.

¿ Es eso Ash ? o ¿ acaso es porque Serena te lo pidió ? - Interrogó Clemont con una sonrisa burlona y con una mirada picara.

Ante esta pregunta Ash sintió que su cara empezaba a calentarse y sabia que se estaba poniendo rojo. El no entendía muy bien esta situación, lo único que sabia es que eso tenia algo que ver con una chica de cabellos color miel.

Se le formo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a esa chica y al mismo tiempo entro en razón a lo que se refería su amigo, el siempre accedía a las peticiones de Serena por alguna extraña razón. El no sabia que responder al rubio, mientras que el científico seguía esperando una respuesta aun con esa sonrisa burlona.

Vamos abajo a desayunar - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al azabache para salir de esa situación incomoda para el.

El rubio solo río mientras veía como su amigo se retiraba de la habitación - Sera un fin de semana interesante - dijo mientras veía al pokemon amarillo que su amigo del apuro olvido llevarlo, este solo sonrió por el comportamiento de su entrenador y salio junto con Clemont para bajar también a desayunar.

 **(N/A): Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic así que estoy un poco nervioso por lo que piensen y espero me ayuden a mejorar. Gracias y voy a tratar de subir el siguiente episodio lo mas pronto posible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sueño

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Sueño**_

Después de una charla incomoda para Ash, él, junto a Clemont y pikachu se encuentran abajo tomando su desayuno, mientras en otra de las habitaciones del centro pokemon, dos chicas están listas para bajar a tomar su desayuno.

¿Dormiste bien Serena? - Preguntó una niña de cabello rubio con un dedenne en la cabeza.

Si, así es Bonnie ¿y tu que tal dormiste? -También preguntó una chica de cabello color miel con una gran sonrisa.

También dormí bien, pero creo que no tanto como tu - Respondió la niña con una sonrisa picara hacia Serena.

¿A qué te refieres? - Cuestionó con cierto nerviosismo la peli miel.

Tú sabrás, no es así "Ashi" - Habló la pequeña, haciendo comillas con los dedos para resaltar la ultima palabra y luego haciendo todo lo posible para aguantar la risa por la cara de su amiga.

Serena mientras tanto esta con la cara completamente roja, es cierto que había soñado con el entrenador azabache, pero no se esperaba que la pequeña niña con quien compartía habitación se hubiera enterado de su sueño.

¿Co... como...fue que...sabias lo de mi sueño? - Preguntó la peli miel tartamudeando y siguiendo con la cara roja a mas no poder.

Bonnie antes de responder estalló de risa por la cara de su amiga. Cuando por fin se calmó le respondió - Anoche me dieron ganas de tomar un vaso con agua, entonces baje y cuando volví escuche que estabas hablando dormida, me acerque y lo único que escuche fue "te gusta como me veo Ashi" - Al mirar a la chica no pudo contenerse y estallo de risas de nuevo.

Serena iba a responder, pero no sabia muy bien que decir. Cada vez que abría la boca para hablar la volvía a cerrar por pensar que no era lo adecuado. Ella seguía pensando pero la voz de Bonnie la interrumpió.

Tranquila Serena yo ya sabia que te gustaba Ash, me sorprende que el no se de cuenta, inclusive creo que mi hermano ya se dio cuenta. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie y espero que confíes en mi para hablar sobre ese tema. - Dijo Bonnie a Serena - Puedes empezar contándome que fue lo que soñaste. - Termino de hablar Bonnie con ojos ilusionados.

Serena la miro un poco preocupada porque sabia su secreto, pero después se dio cuenta de que al hablar con alguien la podría hacer sentir mejor.

Esta bien te lo contaré - Respondió finalmente para empezar a contarle su sueño - Yo estaba en...

 **Sueño de Serena**

Serena se encontraba sola caminando por la playa, buscaba a sus amigos pero no los encontraba por ningún lado, también le parecía extraño no encontrar a nadie pero decidió ignorarlo y cuando ya estaba empezando a preocuparse vio a una persona muy conocida por ella y que la estaba saludando.

Pero si es... Ash - Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a el - Hola Ash, ¿donde estas los demás? - Cuestiono Serena a su amigo.

Ash simplemente ignoró la pregunta de ella - ¿No quieres ir a la playa junto a mi Serena?

Serena se sorprendió, pero luego simplemente se puso muy feliz y olvidando la duda sobre sus otros amigos aceptó con una enorme sonrisa. En un instante ella y Ash ya estaban en la playa acomodándose, el llevaba un traje de baño color azul con una remera negra y zapatillas verdes, mientras Serena se encontraba con una blusa color crema y un short corto, debajo de ese conjunto tenía su traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste y zapatillas color rosa.

Serena empezó a quitarse la blusa para luego continuar con el short que usaba y al terminar de sacarse noto que Ash la estaba viendo con cara de bobo, ella río ante esto, dio una vuelta sobre si misma para que Ash la vea mejor y le preguntó - ¿Te gusta como me veo Ashi?

El chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza y a la vez levemente sonrojado. Luego de eso ellos pasaron un día normal divirtiéndose en la playa; jugaban, reían, comían, se la estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando llego la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando ellos fueron a sentarse sobre una pequeña colina que quedaba cerca de la playa para ver mejor la puesta de sol.

Me divertí mucho hoy Serena, siempre que estoy contigo me la paso muy bien. - Dijo Ash a la chica, la cual se sonrojo.

Yo también me divertí Ash. - Habló esta vez Serena, para después seguir mirando la puesta de sol.

Serena hay algo que quiero decirte. - Dijo Ash mirándola fijamente, ella por su parte giró para ver a su amigo y esperar a que continúe. - Quiero que sepas que en este viaje te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mi e hiciste que sintiera algo muy fuerte dentro de mi, quiero decirte que yo... te a...te amo. - Dijo finalmente el azabache mirando a Serena esperando una respuesta.

Ella por su parte quedo sorprendida por la confesión, para después empezar a acercar su cara a la del azabache como respuesta.

Ash hacia lo mismo y cuando faltaban pocos centímetros ella despertó para ver que todo fue solo un sueño.

 **Fin del sueño de Serena**

Aunque solo fue un sueño fue tan romántico. - Dijo la pequeña ilusionada.

Si así es, pero solo fue un sueño que quisiera que se haga realidad. - Dijo con tristeza Serena.

No te preocupes Serena yo te ayudare, te lo prometo. - Dijo Bonnie tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

Muchas gracias Bonnie, pero por ahora mejor bajemos a desayunar que tendremos un día de playa divertido - Fue lo que dijo Serena para luego salir por la puerta con la niña y su dedenne hacia el comedor.

 **(N/A): Espero que les guste y quiero pedirles perdón por lo corto que fue el primer capitulo, lo que paso fue que pensé que ya estaba quedando largo y recién cuando lo publique me di cuenta que era muy corto, perdón de nuevo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que me sigan ayudando a mejorar con sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Playa y celos

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

 _ **Capitulo 3: Playa y celos**_

Las chicas fueron abajo a desayunar y se encontraron con sus amigos que ya estaban por la mitad de su desayuno, entonces decidieron acompañarlos y cuando todos terminaron, se pusieron a hablar sobre que iban a hacer todo el día.

Podemos ir a la playa - Sugirió Serena -Escuché que la playa de aquí era una de las más hermosas de Kalos.

Si, Bonnie quiere ir a la playa - Gritó con alegría la más pequeña del grupo.

Por mi esta bien, ¿que te parece Ash? - Pregunto Clemont.

Pero Ash no puso atención a nada de lo que dijeron sus amigos, estaba mirando por la ventana y al mismo tiempo se encontraba pensando en lo que dijo su amigo antes de bajar a desayunar.

Esto llamo un poco la atención de los hermanos que observaban a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos, parecía ido, pero la que se encontraba mas que preocupada era Serena.

La actitud de Ash no era común, la primera idea que se le vino por la cabeza a la chica fue que estaba pensando en su siguiente batalla, pero lo pensó bien e incluso cuando Ash hacia eso se mostraba alegre, en cambio ahora su cara mostraba confusión y entonces no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hablarle.

Ash - Llamó Serena sin recibir respuesta - Ash - Intento de nuevo pasando su mano por la frente del azabache sin ningún resultado nuevamente - Ash - Esta vez con un grito que logro sacar de sus pensamientos al chico.

¿Qué ocurre Serena? - Preguntó al notar la cara de preocupación de su amiga y las caras de duda de sus amigos.

Eso te iba a preguntar, estas muy pensativo y no nos prestaste atención, estamos un poco preocupados por ti - Dijo la peli miel.

No es nada y no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien - Dijo Ash con la mejor sonrisa que le salió en ese momento, esto calmó un poco a los hermanos pero a Serena no, notaba que Ash hacia un esfuerzo por sacar esa sonrisa y supo que algo estaba mal.

Y bien ¿que haremos hoy? - Cuestionó Ash para cambiar de tema.

Decidimos ir a la playa - Respondió con entusiasmo Bonnie.

¿Vas a ir con nosotros? - Pregunto Serena con cierto tono de ilusión ya que quería ir a la playa con Ash.

Ash la verdad no se sentía muy bien, necesitaba seguir pensando en el tema del que le habló su amigo, pero noto la mirada de ilusión de todos sus amigos que querían que él los acompañe, principalmente la mirada de Serena que en cuanto la vio no dudó más.

Si iré también - Respondió con otra sonrisa forzada y de nuevo la única que se dio cuenta fue Serena pero decidió no seguir tocando el tema por ahora.

Esta bien vamos a preparar las cosas para irnos a pasar un buen día - Dijo Clemont a lo que todos subieron a recoger sus trajes de baño y lo metieron en sus mochilas.

Una vez listos todos se dirigieron a la playa, ahí alquilaron unas sillas para poder estar mas cómodos. Una vez decidido el lugar en donde estarían, se dividieron en dos grupos y cada grupo se fue a los vestidores.

Los primeros en volver al punto de encuentro fueron Ash y Clemont; Ash llevaba un traje de baño azul con una remera negra y zapatillas verdes, Clemont usaba un traje de baño verde con remera blanca y zapatillas verdes. Luego llego Bonnie que usaba un traje de baño de una pieza color rosa con el dibujo de una flor en medio y zapatillas amarillas.

¿Donde está Serena? - Pregunto Clemont al ver que la peli miel no venia con su hermanita.

Dijo que enseguida vendría - Respondió Bonnie.

Luego de unos minutos de esperarla por fin llegó Serena, usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste que hacía resaltar su figura y tenia zapatillas color rosa. Ambos hermanos sonrieron al ver a su amiga tan linda, pero cierto azabache que viendo a la chica.

Se ve muy hermosa - Pensó el azabache, empezando a sonrojarse por ese pensamiento que tuvo hacia su amiga - No puedo dejar de mirarla, si sigo así se dará cuenta y se va a enojar - Seguía pensando, intentando apartar la vista de la peli miel.

¿Como me veo Ash? - Preguntó Serena a su amigo.

Te ves muy hermosa - Dijo sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ambos rubios estaban mirándolos con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que ambos terminen con un gran sonrojo.

¿Qué les parece si vamos a nadar? -Sugirió la peli miel intentando salir de esa situación.

Vamos rápido - Respondió feliz la pequeña niña arrastrando a su hermano al mar.

Ya tranquila Bonnie - Dijo Clemont, siendo arrastrado por su hermanita.

De la que me salvé - Pensó Ash al ver como los hermanos se alejaban hacia el mar.

Ash... - Era la voz de Serena - Gracias y tu también te ves muy bien - Dijo Serena para después darle un corto pero tierno abrazo y luego ir detrás de sus amigos.

El azabache se quedó estático después del abrazo, luego de unos cuantos segundos fue también a divertirse con sus amigos.

Pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose cuando decidieron descansar ya que estuvieron jugando todo el tiempo y solo pararon para comer. Mientras descansaban se dieron cuenta de las miradas de varios chicos dirigidas a Serena, pero ella parecía que no notaba como muchos la miraban con deseo.

Estas miradas molestaron un poco a Ash, pero no sabia muy bien porque. Ninguno de los chicos parecía animarse a hablar con la peli miel y esto alegro a Ash que seguía sin entender lo que le estaba pasando, hasta que...

Hola preciosa, me llamo Kalm ¿y tú? - Dijo un chico de cabello negro, llevaba un traje de baño color rojo y no llevaba remera en la parte de arriba, se estaba dirigiendo a Serena en un tono seductor.

Hola me llamo Serena - Respondió de forma simple la chica.

Bueno Serena que te parece si dejas a estos niños y vienes con migo a dar un paseo por la playa. - Ofreció Kalm a Serena siguiendo con su tono seductor, pero en un momento miró con desprecio hacia el grupo que estaba acompañando a la chica.

Ash se estaba molestando cada vez más por la forma en que ese chico le habla a Serena, por alguna razón quería levantarse y golpear al chico, pero sabia que una pelea no seria nada bueno y la chica se podía molestar con él, hasta que notó la mirada de desprecio del chico hacia ellos y esa fue la gota que llenó el vaso.

Se levantó y decidió irse para no seguir viendo esa escena; cuando estaba tomando su mochila escucho las preguntas de sus amigos.

¿Ash a donde vas? - Preguntó la pequeña con cierta desilusión en su voz porque quería seguir jugando con todos sus amigos.

¿Y por qué tan deprisa y de la nada esta decisión? - Cuestionó esta vez el inventor con un tono de preocupación por su amigo

Serena giro para ver a Ash al haber escuchado las preguntas de sus amigos y se desilusionó porque quería estar más tiempo con el principalmente.

No se preocupen por mi amigos solo iré a caminar un poco - Dijo Ash otra vez con una sonrisa forzada que esta vez todos notaron y con cierto tono de enojo en su voz.

Serena al escuchar ese tono de enojo se preocupó más e intento ir con el - Espera Ash, ¿puedo ir contigo? - Preguntó con cierta timidez

¿Qué? - Hablo Kalm -Debe ser una broma no es así Serena, no debes preocuparte por ese niño tonto y ven a divertirte conmigo - Continuó Kalm con arrogancia, esto molestó a Serena que estaba a punto de responder pero la voz de su amigo azabache se adelantó.

No te preocupes por mi Serena y ve a divertirte con el si quieres, yo voy a estar bien - Aunque eran sus propias palabras, por alguna razón decirlas le dolía, así que solo corrió para salir lo mas rápido que podía de ahí.

Pero Ash... - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras veía con preocupación a su amigo alejarse, preocupación qué luego paso a enojo hacia Kalm, no solo sus palabras la habían molestado, sino que ella también noto la mirada de desprecio que le había lanzado a sus amigos

Ahora que ya se fue ese tonto, tú y yo podemos... - No pudo terminar ya que recibió una cachetada fuerte que había llegado de parte de Serena.

No vuelvas a tratar mal a mis amigos y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más - Dijo muy enojada la peli miel, para luego dirigirse a los hermanos -Iré a buscar a Ash, nos vemos en el centro pokemon -Habló mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba a los vestidores para luego ir por donde se fue su azabache.

Kalm estaba tocando la mejilla donde recibió el golpe, se encontraba impresionado pues era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Luego de unos segundos, se fue con una cara que hacía notar su molestia.

Al notar que el chico se fue, los hermanos, que habían visto todo se miraron entre si y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema.

Hermanote ¿viste todo igual que yo? - Cuestionó Bonnie.

Así es Bonnie y creo que nuestro amigo por fin se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos - Respondió Clemont con una sonrisa mientras recogía las cosas

Seria bueno para Ash y Serena si se declaran lo antes posible - Dijo la pequeña feliz por sus amigos, para luego cambiar su cara a una triste -Pero yo quería seguir jugando en la playa – Habló haciendo pucheros.

No te preocupes, mañana vendremos otra vez todos juntos a jugar, pero por ahora vamos al centro pokemon- Le dijo Clemont a su pequeña hermana para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al centro pokemon.

Está bien - Respondió Bonnie un poco más animada.

 **(N/A): Gracias por los comentarios, me están ayudando mucho y espero que sigan ayudándome. Falta poco para concluir este fic, probablemente el siguiente capitulo sea el ultimo o sino serán dos capítulos más, pero seguiré subiendo otras historias inclusive de otros shippings. Espero que este disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Pd: Espero sugerencias para los nuevos fics.**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones e invitación

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

 **Capitulo 4: Decisiones e invitación.**

Después de tanto correr, Ash por fin se detuvo al notar que ya se encontraba lejos de la playa, necesitaba pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo y agradeció haber dejado a pikachu y a sus otros pokemones en el centro, sino se hubieran preocupado mucho por el estado en que se encontraba.

Estuvo recorriendo durante mucho tiempo buscando un lugar tranquilo donde pensar, aunque era una ciudad pequeña era muy ruidosa, entonces se le ocurrió ir al bosque que suele ser un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

De camino al bosque se detuvo en un pequeña café a comprar algo en caso de que le diera hambre y aprovechó para usar el baño y cambiarse por su ropa de siempre que llevaba en su mochila.

Cuando salió del baño fue a retirar su orden para reanudar su camino hacia el bosque, pero cuando iba a tomar su orden la encargada del lugar le habló.

No te ves bien, ¿cuál es el problema? - Preguntó la chica.

No pensé que se me notara tanto - Dijo Ash con cierta vergüenza porque una desconocida se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

No es solo eso, sino que también soy muy buena en el tema de los sentimientos, tu orden estará en unos minutos, así que tienes tiempo para hablarme sobre eso si es que quieres. Habló de nuevo la chica para luego mirar a Ash y notar que tenia toda su atención - ¿Dime tu problema es sobre familia, amigos o amor? - Preguntó la encargada.

Ash lo pensó bien un momento - Amigos, bueno eso creo - Respondió con cierta duda.

Me dijiste amigos pero con cierto tono de duda, ¿se trata de una amiga? - Volvió a preguntar la chica.

Ash simplemente asintió con un tono rojo en su rostro.

¿Te gusta? - Cuestionó ella.

Ash volvió a dudar un momento, el no entendía muy bien eso del amor, así que no sabia muy bien si Serena le gustaba o no y decidió responder con sinceridad a la chica - La verdad es que no lo sé, yo no soy muy bueno en eso del amor, de hecho no entiendo nada de ese tema, ¿me podrías ayudar? - Preguntó finalmente Ash al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder descubrir nada por si solo.

Bueno te ayudare - Le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Hay algo que te llame la atención de ella?

Ella siempre fue muy buena con migo, fue la que más me apoyo en todas mis batallas, siempre me ayuda en lo que puede y siempre se preocupa por mi, es muy amable con todos y es la que me saca una sonrisa cuando más lo necesito - Respondió pensando en su amiga.

¿Y físicamente? - Seguía interrogando al azabache.

Bueno es una chica muy hermosa, tiene un pelo color miel que me gusta mucho, ojos hermosos, una piel que se ve delicada pero me encanta, prácticamente todo de ella me encanta - Dijo sonrojándose cada vez mas por estar hablando de su amiga peli miel.

Entiendo y como ultima pregunta, ¿qué sientes cuando estas con ella? - Preguntó la chica.

Pues siento que no me falta nada, que puedo ganar cualquier batalla contra cualquier rival, que es lo mejor que me ha pasado o me pasará - Dijo finalmente.

Creo que esta más que claro que no solo te gusta, sino que estas enamorado - Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

¿Crees que sea eso? - Ash no estaba muy seguro aún

Así es, pero si no me crees piénsalo tú un momento y ta vas a dar cuenta - Dijo la chica.

Eso haré, ¿ya está listo mi pedido? - Cuestionó Ash que estaba empezando a apurarse para ir al bosque a pensar en la charla que acababa de tener.

Desde que saliste del baño estaba listo, pero si te lo entregaba enseguida no ibamos a poder charlar - Respondió con una cara que reflejaba alegria porque sabia que aunque le haya mentido con respecto a su pedido, había ayudado a ese chico a entender mejor su situación.

Bueno, igual muchas gracias eh... - No sabia el nombre de la chica.

Lisa y ¿tú? - Hablo la chica.

Ash - Dijo simplemente el azabache entregándole el dinero por su comida.

Bueno Ash, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías decir el nombre de la afortunada que te tiene tan confundido?

Se llama Serena – Contestó Ash para luego despedirse de Lisa y continuar su camino al bosque.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una peli miel mirando por todos lados buscando a su amigo.

Espero que este bien - Dijo con una gran preocupación para después continuar con su búsqueda.

Al mismo tiempo Ash ya se encontraba en el bosque, mas precisamente cerca de un pequeño lago donde habitaban varios pokemon de agua, esto por extraño que parezca no llamó mucho la atención del azabache, que solo se recostó por uno de los árboles del lugar para comenzar a pensar en todo lo que vivió con Serena en su viaje.

Debido a todo lo que le dijo Lisa, no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que ella tenia razón, el estaba enamorado de la peli miel. Ahora que ya sabía que le pasaba podía estar más tranquilo, pero otra duda llegó a su cabeza.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? - Se preguntó así mismo. Según lo que el entendía gracias a los consejos que su amigo Brock le había dado un día, el debía confesarle a la chica, pero debía ser algo romántico, no algo simple como ir y decirle en cualquier lugar, además Brock le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que sea rechazado, esa idea no le gustaba mucho a Ash porque podía arruinar su amistad con Serena. Él no era un hombre perfecto, no era muy apuesto y tenia miles de defectos, por un momento pensó que tal vez Serena se merecía alguien mejor que él, alguien como Kalm. Ash desecho esa idea y se dijo así mismo que por lo menos su amiga debía saber de sus sentimientos y después que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Estuvo pensado durante un largo tiempo, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que lo llamaba.

Ash - Al escuchar de nuevo el grito, reconoció que la voz era de Serena.

Estoy aquí Serena - Gritó Ash para que su amiga la encontrara.

Luego de unos segundos vio como la chica venia corriendo hacia él, Ash la iba a saludar pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo sorpresivo por parte de la chica.

Te busque por toda la ciudad, me tenias muy preocupada - Dijo la chica.

Perdón por eso, no quería preocuparte, solo necesitaba estar solo un rato para poder pensar bien - Habló el azabache.

Ash desde esta mañana estas un poco distante, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntaba Serena con preocupación, quería ayudar a su amigo en lo que sea.

Descuida Serena, en este tiempo pude pensar bien las cosas y ya estoy mejor, pero gracias por querer ayudarme y sobre lo que tanto pienso lo sabrás dentro de poco - Respondió el entrenador a la chica con una sonrisa.

Está bien, si tu lo dices... - Serena aun se encontraba un poco preocupada por su amigo, pero ahora también se encontraba intrigada por lo ultimo que le dijo.

Volvamos al centro pokemon - Dijo Ash para luego empezar a caminar con Serena que se puso a lado de el, iban caminando en silencio hasta que a Ash se le vino una duda - Serena, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste? - Pregunto con curiosidad el entrenador.

 **Flashback**

Serena se encontraba cansada de tanto caminar en busca de su amigo, cuando a lo lejos vio un pequeño café y decidió entrar para poder descansar.

Se acercó a la chica que trabajaba ahí para pedir su orden, cuando la pidió y estaba a punto de pagar la chica le habló.

No luces bien, ¿te sucede algo? - Cuestionó la chica

No es nada solo estoy un poco preocupada por mi amigo, estábamos en la playa y luego el salió corriendo por alguna razón que no entiendo muy bien - Respondió Serena.

Un minuto, ¿cuál es su nombre? - Volvió a hacer otra pregunta la chica.

Se llama Ash - Dijo Serena extrañada por la actitud de la chica.

Al escuchar ese nombre la chica rio un poco por la increíble coincidencia de que la chica de la cual estaba hablando su anterior cliente había entrado al mismo café.

El también estuvo por aquí, si lo estas buscando dijo que necesitaba pensar así que imaginó que se fue al bosque que es el mejor lugar para eso - Le contó la chica y luego le dio su orden.

Serena agradecida tomo su orden y empezó a caminar hacia la salida feliz por saber donde podía encontrar a su amigo. Antes de salir giró para preguntar a la chica.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Lisa – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Bueno te agradezco mucho Lisa tal vez nos volvamos a ver - Dijo Serena con una sonrisa para luego salir del lugar para ir con su amor.

 **Fin del flashback**

Así que eso pasó, que coincidencia que entraras en el mismo lugar - Dijo Ash.

Así es, pero fue suerte, ya que si no entraba ahí no te habría encontrado - Habló Serena.

Te agradezco de verdad que te hayas preocupado por mi, pero... - Dudó un momento si continuar lo que iba a decir o dejarlo ahí.

¿Pero qué? - Preguntó Serena.

Pero te hubieses quedado a divertirte con Kalm y los demás - Dijo Ash, seguía dudando de sus palabras pero intento sonar lo más convencido posible.

Ash no digas eso, yo nunca iba a preferir ir con un tonto como Kalm, yo quería ir contigo y cuando te fuiste me sentí un poco triste y por eso decidí seguirte - Serena sonaba muy convencida.

Está bien, gracias Serena. - Respondió feliz el azabache.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir caminando llegaron a la entrada del centro pokemon y cuando Serena estaba a punto de entrar, fue detenida por el azabache que agarró su brazo sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla.

Serena espera, quería saber si mañana no quieres ir al café que encontramos solos tu y yo - Dijo Ash parecía muy seguro al hablar pero por dentro se moría de nervios.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la peli miel, primero pensó que era un sueño que el chico que le gustaba la estaba invitando a una cita, pero cuando vio que el chico esperaba una respuesta reaccionó y supo que no era un sueño y con toda la felicidad del mundo respondió - Si.

Esta bien, entonces mañana después de venir de la playa nos iremos - Dijo Ash para luego entrar al centro pokemon.

Serena estaba mas que feliz, mañana sería un gran día para ella y Ash, además de ir a la playa, ellos dos irían a una cita después de eso, prácticamente iban a pasar todo el día juntos y ella no iba a dejar que alguien lo arruine como hoy.

 **(N/A): Solo queda un capitulo más y después se acaba este fic, gracias por sus comentarios y si tienen sugerencias para el capitulo final o para otros fics díganme y voy a ver si puedo usarlas.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cita

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**_

Ash al entrar al centro pokemon vio que los hermanos rubios se acercaban corriendo para saludarlo.

Hola Ash, ¿cómo que te fue? - Preguntó Clemont.

Bien, recorrí mucho por la ciudad - Dijo simplemente Ash.

Esta bien, ¿y no te encontraste con Serena? Ella salió a buscarte - Habló Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Si, de hecho vine con ella, pero se quedó fuera unos minutos - Respondió Ash.

Voy a ir con ella, nos vemos luego - Dijo Bonnie para luego ir hacia la salida a encontrarse con su amiga peli miel.

Y dime Ash, noté que te molesto un poco que Kalm hablara con Serena - Dijo el científico con una mirada picara dirigida hacia su amigo.

No sé de que hablas Clemont - Respondió Ash tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Mientras en la entrada del centro pokemon se encontraba Serena aún parada con una enorme sonrisa, ella se podía quedar esperando ahí esta la hora de su cita, pero llego su amiga Bonnie a hablarle.

Serena ¿qué pasa? Te noto muy feliz - Dijo Bonnie al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

Vamos de prisa al cuarto y te voy a contar todo - Respondió Serena, quería contarle todo lo que pasó a la niña.

Esta bien - Una vez que Bonnie dijo esto entraron al centro pokemon y fueron al cuarto que compartían, no sin antes pedirle a la enfermera Joy la pokebola de fennekin para poder contarle también lo sucedido.

Ya dentro del cuarto cerraron la puerta, se sentaron en la cama y saco a fennekin de su pokebola, luego empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, de como encontró a Ash, de lo que paso en el bosque hasta que se detuvo en la parte en la que llegaron a la entrada del centro pokemon.

¿Que pasa Serena, porque te detienes? - Preguntó Bonnie curiosa por lo sucedido en la entrada.

Bueno cuando estaba por entrar aquí, el me detuvo y me... invi... invito a una ci... cita mañana - Respondió muy nerviosa la peli miel.

Bonnie y fennekin estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que escucharon, notaron que aunque Serena estaba nerviosa, también se encontraba muy feliz por lo que contó, entonces ellas tampoco pudieron ocultar su felicidad por la chica.

Bien por ti Serena - Gritó Bonnie mientras abrazaba a su amiga, fennekin por su parte se coloco a lado de su entrenadora y le sonrió para demostrarle que también estaba feliz por ella.

Mañana te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que necesites - Dijo la pequeña niña a su amiga.

Muchas gracias Bonnie - Contesto Serena agradecida.

Mientras abajo se encontraban los chicos hablando sobre lo mismo, Ash no estaba seguro si contarle a Clemont sobre eso, pero debido a la insistencia de su amigo decidió contarle todo y cuando terminó su amigo hablo.

Así que tendrás una cita con Serena mañana, en ese caso te ayudare en lo que necesites amigo - Dijo el rubio a su amigo.

Muchas gracias Clemont - Agradeció Ash.

Llegó la hora de la cena y esta transcurrió normal, a excepción de unas miradas tiernas entre Ash y Serena y miradas alegres entre los hermanos por ver a sus amigos así.

Al terminar fueron a su cuarto y se dispusieron a dormir, pero dos personas tardaron más que sus compañeros de cuarto, sin saberlo ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, querían que llegue la hora de su cita pues ambos estaban dispuestos a confesarse.

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar, el desayuno transcurrió normal al igual que la cena de anoche, incluso con la mismas miradas de parte de ambos. Una vez que todos terminaron fueron a prepararse para ir de nuevo a la playa.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, emprendieron rumbo a la playa, al llegar alquilaron sillas como el día anterior, se estaban divirtiéndose mucho y no tuvieron interrupciones no deseadas, solo se detuvieron para comer y luego al darse cuenta de la hora decidieron volver al centro pokemon para que sus amigos se preparen para su cita.

Al llegar al centro pokemon vieron que el reloj marcaba las cinco pm, así que acordaron verse en la entrada del centro a las seis, luego ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos mientras sus amigos los seguían por si acaso alguno necesitara su ayuda.

Ambos enamorados empezaron tomando una ducha, luego de 15 minutos ambos salieron de la ducha y empezaron a ver que atuendo usarían.

A Ash no le tomó mucho tiempo pues decidió usar su atuendo de siempre pero esta vez sin su característica gorra pues pensaba que para una cita no era muy bueno llevar su gorra, Clemont estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo.

Pero por el lado de Serena, ella todavía no decidía que ponerse veía toda la ropa que tenia pero nada la convencía para llevar a su primera cita con Ash, pasaban los minutos y como no se le ocurría nada decidió preguntarle a su amiga Bonnie.

¿Qué dices que me ponga Bonnie? - Preguntó la peli miel.

Yo digo ese vestido verde que compraste hace poco - Respondió la niña.

Tienes razón, eso puede ser - Dijo Serena empezando a buscar el vestido. Cuando por fin lo encontró se lo puso y se miró al espejo.

Es perfecto Bonnie gracias - Agradeció con una sonrisa, para luego ver la hora y notar que tenia poco tiempo, se puso un labial rojo, tomo unas cuantas cosas y las puso en su cartera, luego de esto bajó para encontrarse con Ash.

Este ya se encontraba abajo esperando a Serena, se encontraba un poco nervioso por lo que podría decir la chica al saber sobre sus sentimientos. Pero dejó de lado estos pensamientos al escuchar que alguien bajaba las escaleras del centro, entonces giró para encontrarse con algo que le gustó.

Era Serena que llevaba un vestido casual color verde que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, usaba unas zapatillas blancas que combinaban con su vestido y tenía los labios pintados en un color rojo que llamaba la atención de Ash.

Te ves hermosa - Dijo el azabache cuando su amiga se acercó a el - Discúlpame por no ponerme algo especial para ti - Habló con pena el chico

Gracias por el cumplido y no te preocupes por eso, a mi me gusta mucho tu estilo - Respondió con una sonrisa la chica.

Ash la miró muy feliz, esa chica simplemente le encantaba y se sentía un tonto al no darse cuenta antes.

Bueno vamos - Dijo finalmente el azabache caminado hacia la salida del centro junto con la peli miel.

Salieron del centro y empezaron a caminar rumbo al café al que ambos fueron ayer, durante el camino conversaron alegremente sobre las aventuras que tuvieron hasta ese momento, les divertía recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos, así se la pasaron todo el camino hasta que por fin llegaron.

Entraron al cafe y decidieron sentarse a lado de una de las ventanas del lugar, esperaron que alguien venga a atenderlos y entonces notaron que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí eran parejas que venían a pasar tiempo juntos, esto sonrojo un poco a ambos al pensar que ellos también parecían pareja, pero no les dio tiempo a seguir hablando pues alguien vino a atenderlos.

Buenas tardes, ¿que les sirvo? - Preguntó una voz conocida por ambos, al ver quien era la que los atendía sonrieron por ver a la chica que los había ayudado ayer.

Hola Lisa - Saludó Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Como les va chicos? Veo que por fin se animaron - Dijo riendo por la cara de los chicos.

Ambos se pusieron muy rojos al escuchar el comentario de la chica y no sabían que responder pero escucharon que ella nuevamente hablaba.

Ya no se preocupen, solo los molesto y díganme ¿qué les sirvo? - Preguntó nuevamente la chica.

Pide tu primero Serena - Dijo Ash como todo un caballero.

Esta bien, yo quiero un café pequeño y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate por favor - Pidió Serena amablemente.

No hay problema ¿y tu Ash? - Preguntó al azabache.

Yo quiero lo mismo por favor - Le dijo Ash muy cortes.

Está bien, enseguida se los traigo - Dijo finalmente Lisa para luego retirarse.

Ellos mientras tanto continuaron conversando alegremente, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Lisa volvió con la orden de cada uno. Deposito los cafés y los pasteles sobre la mesa y se retiro a continuar atendiendo a los otros clientes.

Disfrutaban de su comida pero principalmente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el primero en terminar su comida fue Ash, mientras esperaba que Serena terminara recordó lo que le dijo su amigo Clemont antes de salir de su habitación.

 **Flashback**

Ash se encontraba listo para ir abajo y esperar a Serena, pero antes de salir le surgió una duda que decidió consultar con su amigo.

Clemont tengo una pregunta, ¿si tu te quieres declarar a alguien, como lo harías para que se perfecto? - Consultó el azabache.

Bueno, pues elegiría un buen lugar para el momento, uno como el parque y ahí solo diría lo que salga del corazón - Respondió Clemont

Entiendo, gracias amigo - Dijo Ash, pero antes de salir fue interrumpido por Clemont.

Buena suerte y espero que te diga que si - Habló con una sonrisa el rubio.

Gracias - Respondió el azabache para luego salir de su habitación.

 **Fin del flashback**

Cuando terminó de recordar esto, notó que Serena ya había terminado así que le dijo que ya era hora de irse.

Serena al escuchar esto se sintió un poco triste porque pensaba que su cita con Ash ya había terminado. Una vez que Ash pagó la cuenta, su felicidad volvió al escuchar que Ash la invito a dar un paseo por el parque, ya que continuarían con su cita. Ella sin dudar acepto y al salir tomaron camino hacia el parque que se encontraba cerca.

Al llegar al parque empezaron a recorrer, hasta que Ash noto que había un puesto de helados y pensó que a Serena le gustaría.

Serena se que ya comimos el pastel como postre, pero ¿no quieres un helado? - Ofreció Ash a su amiga.

Si esta bien - Respondió la chica.

Ash compró los helados y decidieron sentarse en un banco que estaba ahí para comerlos. El azabache en ese momento supo que ya era hora de confesarse, estaba muy nervioso por lo que podía decir la chica pero quería que ellas supiera sus sentimientos.

Serena hay algo que tengo que decirte Ash con un poco de nerviosismo.

¿Qué sucede Ash? - Cuestionó Serena al notar que su amigo se encontraba un poco nervioso.

Serena yo... me en... enamore de ti - Dijo finalmente Ash. Serena al escuchar esto no lo podía creer, el chico del que estaba enamorada le estaba diciendo que sentía lo mismo por ella, Iba a responder al azabache pero este continuó.

Espero que no te enojes por lo que dije, es solo tenia que decirte lo que siento y creí que este era el mejor momento. Yo no soy muy bueno en esto, necesite mucho tiempo para darme cuenta, cuando fui al bosque era para pensar en eso, ademas de querer alejarme para no ver como Kalm intentaba conquistarte porque me dieron muchos celos, solo quería que sepas eso - Terminó de hablar Ash.

Serena no podía resistirlo más, tenía que darle una respuesta al chico y no encontró mejor manera que uniendo sus labios con los de el en un tierno beso.

Cuando el beso se rompió por falta de aire Ash fue quien hablo - Serena tú - Pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Ash yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde el campamento en Kanto lo estoy y cuando te vi en la tele pensé que era mi oportunidad para verte de nuevo y poder decírtelo - Confesó la peli miel.

Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Preguntó Ash

Si claro que quiero - Respondió muy feliz Serena.

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más y luego decidieron volver al centro pokemon, mañana le contarían a sus amigos sobre su relación, desde ese día ellos estarían juntos, siempre apoyándose en todo lo que necesiten sin importar lo que pase.

 **(N/A): Gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic, no es muy buen final pero hay cosas que tengo que mejorar para los futuros fics, espero que lean también los otros que voy a subir, de nuevo muchas gracias.**


End file.
